


Dandelion Wine

by pyrrhum



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Marielda Spoilers, Winter in Hieron Spoilers, minor Autumn in Hieron spoilers, sad...but some happy....but mostly sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrrhum/pseuds/pyrrhum
Summary: On their wedding day, Samothes tells him, "I will love you till the sun burns out."





	Dandelion Wine

On their wedding day, Samothes tells him, "I will love you till the sun burns out."

To anyone else, this would be a declaration of eternal love, of eternal happiness, of eternal fortune to come. There is devotion running so deep in Samothes' voice and truth in his eyes that Samot, for a moment, on their wedding day, is swept up in it like a river. His vows are both the water and the flame, inescapably running into each other and rekindling and forever flowing. All this, coupled by the fact that the man standing in front of him— tux and all, because Samothes  _will_ be fully dressed when they marry, if only for a moment, thank-you-very-much— created the sun himself.

Samot desperately wants to match his soon-to-be-husband's words. Books and books of poetry to pull from, of love stories chronicled, theirs about to rise up the ranks, and, hands clasped together, Samot says:

"And I will love you even if I am the only wolf left."

Of course, then they kiss.

***

Samot did not plan for either of those things to happen.

There were many things Samot did not plan to happen, that inevitably did. Rising to the ranks of a king was one. Rising further to a deity was another. Marrying a deity, also on that list.

Having a child, let alone one like Maelgwyn, was not a plan. Mortals that weren't blessed with Tristero's good favor called those kinds of children "happy accidents," or perhaps just "accidents." Maelgwyn was not planned, but one morning Samot and Samothes woke up to a baby boy between them in bed.

"I had been dreaming about a child that looked like you, but with golden hair," Samot says that night over their first family dinner as parents. Samothes had spent the entire day building a cradle, then a baby chair, then a mobile to go over the crib— and that was when Samot dragged him up from the furnace to actually spend time with the child instead of spoil it. There would be time for that.

"Funny," Samothes replies. "Oddly enough, I had been dreaming of a baby that looked like _you_ , but with my skin tone."

Maelgwyn giggles in his chair. Samot smiles, and Samothes smiles back. They spend an eternity arguing who he looks more like.

Metaphorically, of course.

***

Perhaps the reason he gives the cloak to Hadrian is because he reminds him of Samothes' determination. Perhaps he is just nostalgic for a time when he could have someone to wrap his cloak around. Of someone who needed his warmth.

Plus, he never did like those blasted paladin Samothes' made. 

***

Their wedding day becomes the first High Sun Day, incidentally. It is Samothes' pledge to Samot. A proof of their love, past the vows. A day where the sun shines nonstop. A way to mark how long they have been together, if only because the first day they began loving each other is lost to time.

And if the sunlit hours of High Sun Day begin to wane gradually, well, Samot does not notice until it is too late.

***

The sun does not stop shining when they are at war.

The sun does not stop shining when Samot renames the City of First Light.

The sun does not stop shining after the Erasure.

The sun does not stop shining when Samot loses his beloved family, all at once.

***

There are two separate types of heat, Samot finds throughout his years. 

Heat, with a capital H, burns white hot. It scorches. It scars. Even if he can no longer see the scars, physically, Samot knows the lingering pain of the Heat and the inevitably Dark behind it, or in front of it, or whatever blasted order it comes in. Sometimes, he finds, you cannot see the Heat because of the Dark. Sometimes, you cannot feel the Dark because of the Heat.

But heat from the sun, that is warmth. That is the heat Samot channels into making the stars: the warmth of a love that burns for an entire day, of an eternal love. The love, he hopes, wryly, that can perhaps outshine the Dark and out-burn the Heat. 

Again, he hopes. And he hopes because the sun continues to burn away in the sky while he works. He feels the love burn his skin, leaving physical, impure marks across it when he stays out in it too long. 

Perhaps because it is the closest to his husband's embrace he will ever get again. 

***

When the sun stops burning, Samot is the only wolf left.

The two moons eclipse, three heavenly bodies across each other: two moons, one sun. Two of the same hair color, one of not.

Samot thinks about the irony wryly from his place on a cliffside. He has witnessed countless eclipses before, and thought the same things. The sun always continued shining afterwards.

But of course, this time was different.

When Hadrian calls, afterward, Samot hopes Samothes will answer. He hopes the sun will break away from the moons that eclipsed it's light and shown both of them the path forward.

So when Samot howls in response, it is less to comfort Hadrian, but to mourn the loss of a promised eternal love.

***

On their wedding day, they drink wine.

**Author's Note:**

> recently was told at a wedding they had "dandelion wine" and dandelions look like 'lil suns and i was like!! samsam!!!!
> 
> find me everywhere @ pyrrhum please i am lonely in fatt hell


End file.
